Wannabe Etc
by HarryPotterGirly
Summary: Imagine for a second: The entire school engrossed in the Spice Girls..randomly bursting into song due to Nevile's mistakes. Haha. Check it out! Read and review!


On a rainy Friday, Harry, Ron and Hermione once again found themselves in the gloomy dilemma of being forced to attend potions class. Trudging miserably down to the dungeon, they once again, faced the monotony of finding seats in the far back. Sighing, Hermione took out her wand and placed it gingerly on the table.  
  
"Quiet!" Said Snape, in his usual unforeseen temper.  
  
"Today," He said, "We will be working with Emotion Potions-" Hermione gasped sharply, "Miss. Granger," He said smoothly, "If you wish to speak, I suggest you raise a hand." Hermione turned pink and covered her mouth.  
  
"What's that?" Muttered Harry out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"The are very risky.." She whispered, "They make you..well..sing and dance if brewed incorrectly." She shuddered disgustedly. Harry looked quizzically around the room before passing on the message to Ron.  
  
"Gather your ingredients," Snape said, pointing to the supply cupboard with his wand as it flew open. His wand flickered over to the instruction board, and complicated scripts were soon scrawled over it.  
  
"Begin" He hissed, swishing over to his desk and sitting down with menace. Harry glared at him reproachfully before getting his ingredients and sitting down. Angrily chopping his ginger roots, Harry, Ron and Hermione, once again, engaged in strangled conversation (because, if you think about it, they really have nothing to talk about). Mixing carefully, Ron had just added three drops of Salamander Blood when...  
  
The echoing sounds of an electric guitar sounded through the dungeon. Suddenly, Harry Potter, his friend, Harry Potter, was on his feet singing. Snape was in the far corner, banging his head on the wall.  
  
"LONGBOTTOM!" Screamed their potions teacher. Of course, you couldn't hear it over the lyrics that he begun spouting from Harry's mouth.  
  
"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," Ron suddenly realized that this comment was directed at him, but before he could react, he was suddenly on his feet as well. The room erupted into a colorful blaze of strobe light and disco lamps. All of the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were suddenly keeping the tempo of the song, banging their hands on desks in tune with the music. Snape was now banging his head on the table, not unlike Dobby the house elf.  
  
"So tell me what you want, what you really really want?" Asked Ron in eager reply. He was now positive that his body had been possessed.  
  
"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want" Sang Harry again. Ron got slightly annoyed  
  
"So tell me what you want, what you really really want?"  
  
"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna (all of the students were going "Ah! Ah! Ah!" in the background when he said 'wanna') really really really want G-I-N-N-Y!" Suddenly, the door to the dungeon flew open, and Ginny stood there, red in the face as if she had been running, with Professor McGonagall's shouts echoing through the hallway behind her.  
  
"Miss. Weasley!" Roared Snape standing up, "How DARE you disrupt my potions class? I shall surely have you expelled for this-" But he was drowned out when Ginny raised her voice in song.  
  
"If you want my future go get my past,  
  
When I was in the chamber, you made it fast. You didn't waste any precious time, you got your act together and you saved my life!"  
  
Suddenly, Ron, blushing furiously was on his feet again, and began to sing as well, though his was barely over a mutter. He was obviously trying to attempt the impossible and suppress his un-wanted vocals.  
  
"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,"  
  
"So tell me what you want, what you really really want?" Said Harry eagerly, Ginny in his arms (they couldn't control their movements)  
  
"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
  
really really wanna H-E-R-M-Y." At the mention of Hermione's name, she suddenly sprung up from her seat and began to sing with an astonishingly clear voice.  
  
"So, you wanna be my lover? I know you are my friend!" Hermione and Ginny chorused, standing on desk tops and dancing the 'Butterfly' as they sang.  
  
"Make it last forever, don't want friendship to end!  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to thrive,  
  
Taking is too easy, but get down and jive!" Suddenly the entire classroom, including Snape was involved in a very immaculate Hand Jive.  
  
"Do you really think that we don't know how you feel?" Sang Harry and Ron, now jumping on the desks and standing where their female counterparts had been.  
  
"Say you won't channel my love, are you for real?" ('Are you for real..' sang Lavendar and Parvati as background singers)  
  
"Now I'm not crazy bout Viktor Krum," Ron sang to Hermione, turning to face her. She blushed red enough to match the swishing strobe light.  
  
"But if you really like him then I'll say goodbye!" Ron added in a slightly sad voice.  
  
"Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," Sang Hermione suddenly leaping on the desk again. Snape was now past the point of denial and was now attempting to perform a curse spell on himself.  
  
"So tell me what you want, what you really really want?" Sang Ginny eagerly  
  
"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
  
really really wanna R-O-N-N-Y!" Hermione sang clearly, Ron now as red as she had previously been.  
  
"So now you wanna be my lover? I know you are my friend. Let's keep this simplistic so that that this doesn't end  
  
If you wanna go undercover, I don't think I can dig..You won't be getting action in a 'private gig'!" Everyone gasped, including Hermione, but she continued, shaking slightly.  
  
"Flirting is too easy, but that's the way it is!"  
  
Now, Ginny began to sing, while Hermione jumped off the desk and began passionately snogging Ron.  
  
"So here's the story from you to me, he tried to kill when you were a baby, but now your grown and your life is really thrown you dated Cho Chang (She's not a real lady! Chorused Lavendar and Parvati) But as for me, well, you can see!"  
  
"Slam your wand down and throw it all around!" Shouted Hermione, and the rest of the class continued. Hermione joined her on the desk.  
  
"Now you wanna be my lover? I know that we are friends..gotta make it last forever so that this friendships won't end..If you wanna be my lover, you gotta you gotta (Cram! Cram! Cram! Cram Shouted Hermione, filling in for Lavendar),  
  
"Throw your wand round..lala Leviosa!"  
  
"If you wanna be my lover.."  
  
Suddenly the lights stopped, and Hermione jumped down from the desk, blushing an extreme crimson. Professor Snape lay crumpled in a heap on the floor. He had managed to knock himself out, if nothing else.  
  
"Listen!" Said Hermione, addressing the class, "I'm going to perform a memory charm on him first, than the rest of us so that no one will remember this horrific event, okay?" She said, gravely. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, then!" She muttered, obliviating Snape. Then, turning the wand to herself and the class,...  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the potions room, staring blanking around.  
  
"Well!" Said Hermione brightly, "Better get back to that potion, eh?" Everyone nodded, and Professor Snape resumed his seat at the desk.  
  
Suddenly, lights erupted in the classroom.... 


End file.
